Finding Purpose
by Dravan Khuun
Summary: Princess Luna is returning from one thousand years of exile in the moon, and Dravan Khuun, who is almost a full grown pony, and still does not have his cutie mark, has to survive the night. With guards roaming everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to rewrite this chapter because of a few mistakes, one was using a character name that was already taken, and so, I apologize zZ Sky Ninja Zz for using one of your character's names. I did not look as thoroughly as I should have for taken names. All is fixed now, though.**

**Chapter 1:**

I cautiously walk along the crowded streets of Canterlot, the capital of Equestria, attempting not to draw attention upon myself. I continue down the street until I find myself outside of the building I am looking for. I walk in to a familiar voice.

"Hello, and welcome to Micheal's Grocery Store," said a light green unicorn with dark green mane, and a cutie mark of a cereal box. "How can I help you today?"

"Hello Micheal, I am here for the usual."

"Dravan! I am sorry to say that I do not have much to give you today, we almost completely sold out yesterday."

"You know that any bit is enough, since I normally would be unable to have any if it isn't for your kindness."

"I will be right back with your food," Micheal said as he went into the back room to put the food left over from yesterday into a bag for me. Right after he left, three ponies entered the store, and I knew them all too well.

"Well, well," said Star Shine, a unicorn with a grey coat, a bright yellow mane, and had a constellation for his cutie mark. "If it isn't Dravan Khuun. Here to see if your talents are in selling groceries?"

"As if he could, he is more antisocial than a hibernating squirrel," answered Cornbuck, a red earth pony with a yellow mane, and a cutie mark of an ear of corn. He lives in a farm outside of the city, and he is not very bright.

"Even his clothes show that he is antisocial," piped in Cloud Streaker. "Those robes are nothing if not concealing." Cloud Streaker is a dark blue pegasus, with a red and white mane, and a cutie mark of a cumulonimbus cloud.

I just stood there, knowing that if I did anything out of hoof, I would become noticed, and then questions would be asked. People would find out that I live on the streets, and the guards would kick me out. It has happened to many of the homeless that try to make a living on the streets of Canterlot. I cannot let it happen to me.

"I want you kids out of my store," said an angry voice from behind the counter. "Now!" Star Shine, Cornbuck, and Cloud Streaker left in a hurry, since everyone knew that if you made Micheal angry, you and your family could go days without homemade food.

"Thanks Micheal."

"Of course, but why didn't you stand up for yourself?" he asked as he levitated a bag onto the counter and slid it across to me.

"You know what would happen if attention is drawn to me, and the pegaus' dad is a guard."

"I still think those kids should be taught a lesson, though."

"As if they would take that lesson to heart."

"If you lecture loud enough, for long enough, even the sleeping students begin to pay attention."

"Wise words from your father?"

"Yep."

"Thanks again for the food."

"Come back tomorrow."

"I will," I assured as I began to walk out the door.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing, Dravan."

"Yes?"

"Word has reached my ears that Princess Celestia's sister, Luna, will be returning today from her thousand years of exile in the moon, so the guards will be more diligent. Try to keep your head down, and that hood up."

"Thanks for the warning. Safety and peace."

"Upon you as well."

As soon as I left the store, I used my magic to bring my cowl up and over my head, concealing both my dark grey face, and my white and dark blue streaked mane. I start heading towards an alleyway that I knew had windows that were close together. I dodge guards going in all different directions. There are definitely more guards than usual, perhaps even double. I eventually make it to the alleyway, I undid the latch on my saddlebags, and put the groceries in it. I had to place them around my dark blue tipped wings, so that it would not get uncomfortable.

I quickly climbed the wall, going from window to window, to reach the top. As soon as I got to the top, I began galloping along the rooftops, leaping from building to building, galloping across ropes that intertwine above the streets, and eventually ending up at my destination. Even if someone had seen me, they would never have been able to catch up to me, and if they had wings, I would lose them in the maze that is Canterlot and it's crowds.

I arrived at the place I called home. A rooftop with another rooftop jutting out above it, which served great for when it rained. I took off my saddlebags, which involved stretching my wings above me and using my magic to have it slide along them, and quickly opened and took out the food from Micheal. Which is half a loaf of bread and two apples.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he almost sold out yesterday," I said to myself. I levitate one of the apples up and took a bite from it, letting the sweet juices spread across my tongue as I chewed. I savored every bite, making the apple last almost twenty minutes, before I moved on to the bread. It is somewhat stale, but I fully expect that, and it is still like manna from heaven upon my tongue. After the bread I eat the other apple, making every bite count.

As I attempted to grab something else, I realized that there is no more. My stomach growls in protest at this fact. I looked up at the sky, finding that the sun is only halfway along it's path across the sky. I decide that, since there is so many guards patrolling, that I would stay here, and I began to sing. I sang about one of the major, life-changing times in my life. I sang about the hours after my parents' deaths.

_I awoke to a sound, and an odd smell, and, since I was just having a dream that was almost real, I was disoriented. I slowly got up, which was only the difference of a few inches, since I was three at the time, and I crept towards the door, using everything my father had taught me on being quiet. I slowly opened the door to something I never would have expected...darkness...at a time that my parents are always up, and they always have the lights on when they are up. I sneaked down the hall, stopping twice, once to grab the knife my father made for me, and again to look in my parents' room, and nobody was in there, I grabbed the 'Emergency Saddlebags' and continued. When I was almost to the living-room, I heard a whisper that, if somepony else were in my exact location, they would not have heard it, but I did. Thanks to the enhanced senses passed down through my family. _

"_We need to get out of here as soon as possible," said Mysterious Voice Number One. _

"_Is everything ready?" replied Mysterious Voice Number Two._

"_Yep."_

"_Then let us go."_

_I heard the door open, and as I came closer, I realized what the odd aroma that I had been smelling was. Kerosene. I heard a match head being struck against the igniting strip, and the door close, followed closely by the sound of the hungry flames of the match touching the gasoline. Eagerly leaping across it's surface, and lighting more things on fire. __  
_

_Everything was consumed in less than a second, and I knew that I had to get out of there, I galloped through the flames at the window, and jumped through it. Falling off the cliff that our house was next to, and opening my wings to pull up before I hit the ocean. I flew as fast as I could, ignoring the pain of the cuts from the glass, of the fire licking at my right foreleg, of having the knowledge that my family was killed, and I focused on putting as much distance between me, and what was, but can never again be, my life._

I ended the song prematurely, since the rest of the memory is still muddled. Considering I nearly drowned, and awoke to a mare of stars singing and carrying me the rest of the way to Equestria, I expect nothing less. I thought of the events that I could remember before The Incident.

When I turned two, my parents began teaching me. My father taught me how to use my wings, and taught me how to fight. My mother taught me other languages, history, and how to use magic. Both of them together taught me how to climb, navigate, and how to see without being seen.

No amount of good memories can outweigh the bad, though. Especially when the bad outnumber the good. The hours after the Incident just brought about more pain. During the Incident, I was pumped up with adrenaline, and unable to think clearly, but afterwards, when I was lying in a hospital bed, I had plenty of time to think clearly. Plenty of time to let sink in that not only my parents were dead, but I had completely forgotten my sister. After I realized that, I also pieced together that she was dead, and it was my fault.

I quickly shook my head in attempt to clear my mind from those thoughts. "Let the past be the past," I recited one of my father's favorite sayings, "but that doesn't mean you can't learn from them."

I lift myself up, deciding that I should go actually do something, not just sit around here all day. I hear music coming from the castle, and begin heading off in that direction.

**There you have it, Part 1 of my first project. If you have any suggestions for what I need to improve on, just let me know. **

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Assassin's Creed**

**Nor am I affiliated with Hasbro or Ubisoft**

**I do own Dravan Khuun, Micheal, Star Shine, Cornbuck, and Cloud Streaker**

**Part 2 is coming soon. Can't say when, though. School is too unpredictable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everybody! Sorry for the long wait, but here is Part II. Nothing much to report, but for clarity reasons:**

_Italics:_ flashbacks/thoughts (for now)

**Bold:** me telling you stuff

Normal: the story

**Let Part II commence…Now**

Chapter 2:

Getting to the castle is actually a lot easier than it should be. The guards on the roofs are almost always asleep on the job here. Whether it is because they feel safe being close to the castle, or just lazy, I do not know. As I approach, though, I actually begin to start sneaking, trotting slowly across the rooftops. I followed the sound of the music, of which I began picking out the instruments being played. A cello and a harp, a great combination, but is beginning to become overused.

I make the final ascension, this time using my wings, and flew to the top of the walls. I hook my hooves along the ledge and wait. I can hear voices coming closer along the wall.

"I can't believe that Princess Luna is back," said a voice that sounded like it was from a younger pony, only a few years older than me, maybe.

"I know, I never thought that I would live to see this day," replied a voice that was definitely from an older, aging pony, probably nearing his retiring age.

"She seems scared, though," said the younger one, "as though she doesn't understand what is going on."

"I heard that she wasn't in control of herself when she was Nightmare Moon, not to mention the fact that she has been gone for a thousand years," his voice was beginning to move away from me, which brought great relief, since a guard from below just had to look up to see me.

"Yeah, I know that _I _would freak out if something like that happened to me."

They sounded about ten feet away, so I pull myself up and onto the wall. I leaped over the other side to land on a rooftop just eight feet below the top of the wall, and quickly blend back in with the shadows. Avoiding many guards as I go, I traverse the rooftops, following the sound of the music.

I reach an area of a roof that is above the castle courtyard. I oftentimes come here during a party to add some variety to my day, which keeps me from falling into a routine and becoming careless. Getting here also allows for me to keep improving my techniques of sneaking around. Although, once I am to this point, I can relax.

I sit down to become comfortable, then look around to see if I can recognize names from the many times I have listened in to conversations that go on in these parties. The first two that caught my attention were the two that the music came from. Octavia, a magnificent cello player, whose name I heard at the second party I was "at," and Lyra, a unicorn that played the harp like an angel.

I continued my silent search, and stopped when I saw a white unicorn in the back, she had a blue mane, tinted glasses over her eyes, and two barred eighth notes as a cutie mark. She was setting up some kind of table. I made a mental note to listen in on a conversation she has and find her name.

I began my search again, until my mind processed something strange. I look back to where my mind had recorded the anomaly, and, at first, saw nothing, but then it almost seemed to pop out at me. One of the guards had slightly different armor than the rest. I ignore and move on, _he is probably just a higher rank than the other guards. Maybe he is the Captain of the Guard._

I continue looking and see Princess Celestia, which is odd that I did not see her first, since she is taller than all the other ponies, and has a flowing, rainbow colored mane. I look closely around her, looking for the pony to which this party was most likely dedicated to, but I saw no other alicorns anywhere around Celestia. I broadened my search, eventually coming to the very edge of the thong of party-goers, and only there did I see another alicorn. She was a very dark blue, with the beginnings of a flowing mane, but not quite at that point yet. It looked to be covered in stars, which seemed oddly familiar. I racked my brain, looking for what her starry mane reminded me of, but got no response.

She looked uncertain, and nopony was around her, which I guessed was because she did not want anypony around her. Spending a thousand years in exile, and then coming back to a huge crowd of ponies at a party? I know that _I_ would have a huge headache, and just want everypony to leave me alone. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that Celestia was coming towards her.

"What are you doing way over here, Luna?"

"Nothing," Luna replied, with some melancholy in her voice, "just trying to get used to all the sound, that's all." At the last word, she attempted a smile, which I knew would just make Celestia even more aware that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, sister?"

Luna sighed, then answered, "Everypony that I knew before is now dead, I have absolutely no friends now."

The look on Celestia's face was that of concern, which just strengthened the vision of a loving and kind ruler. "I am still here, and there are many ponies here that you can make more friends with," and, almost as an afterthought, she added, "everypony that _I _knew from a thousand years ago are gone now, too."

Luna's expression began to brighten as Celestia said these words, though they only reached a certain point. "Yeah," she said, "I'll try," and walked off with Celestia as she returned to the crowd of ponies, and as she passed by that guard with different armor, he shifted restlessly.

**Tada! Part 2 is done. My sincerest apologies for the long wait. As I said in my bio, I am shooting for having part three done by Saturday, but I also have an English assignment to do, so…yeah. It will not be as long a wait as this one was, this was ridiculous on my part, and will not happen again. I was actually planning on having part 2 and 3 be together, but I decided that you guys have waited long enough (if there is anyone waiting). ****Again, if you have any suggestions for what I need to improve on, just let me know. I also apologize for these being so short, but, this is my first story.**

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Assassin's Creed**

**Nor am I affiliated with Hasbro or Ubisoft**

**I do own Dravan Khuun**


End file.
